When liquid crystal panels are manufactured, several percent of the yield are often defective. Conventionally, the defective products are identified by visual inspection. First, observing the luminosity of the surface of a panel when energized, the defective parts are roughly determined. Next, observing each part of a defective liquid crystal panel in detail, it is determined where the defective parts are and how the parts are defective.